Conferencing systems allow multiple participants at different locations to communicate in real-time over a network. Conferencing systems typically announce the entry and exit of participants sequentially in an audio stream to all participants. When the announcements are spoken, they usually override the voices of any speakers. Visual announcements may clutter a display. This practice can be disruptive and lengthy, especially at the beginning of a conference event, when multiple participants join at about the same time. Further, the announcements are usually made in only one language.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.